Can This Be Real?
by Ariellabella
Summary: Hermione is now Head Girl and with her luck, the Head Boy happens to be Draco Malfoy. But he has changed, he's hurt and she see's a new side of him, now she's facing a big problem of her own can they deal with their problems togeather or will they kill ea
1. Rough Beginnings

"I'm fine," Hermione said stumbling up the stairs. Harry caught her as she began to sway.

"Sure you are," he replied sarcastically. "You are going straight to bed and resting."

"But-" she began to protest as they approached the dormitory portrait.

"No buts, If you don't I will get Madame Pomfrey, she will make sure you stay in bed and rest." Hermione hung her head in defeat and allowed Harry to lead her into the Head common room. "Wow," Harry whispered and Hermione's jaw almost hit the floor. The room was amazing, decorated with beautiful, plush furniture and a large fireplace. The room had a warmth to it that lured a person in and comforted them.

"Let's go see the bedroom," Hermione urged Harry down the scarlet lined hallway. Upon reaching the door she held her breath and pushed it open. "Oh my goodness," she said quietly taking it all in. The bed was huge, the comforter at least six inches thick, and the dark mahogany frame was draped with crimson silk forming a semi transparent canopy. All her things were already here and put away. She sighed noting the bookshelf had been placed within reach of the bed.

"I love it," she said in awe then turned to Harry, "now step out an close the door so I can change." Once the door was closed she slowly made her was to the wardrobe and placed her travel clothes in a hamper. She pulled out a soft cotton, knee length robe and donned it before climbing into the dream of a bed. "Okay," Hermione called, "I'm decent." Harry stepped inside holding a glass of water.

"You need to drink, now rest and call if you need anything. I don't know how long they're going to allow us to hang around here, depends on whoever the new Head Boy is." Harry set the water on her bedside table and walked out closing the door behind him.

Hermione sunk deeper into the bed and allowed herself to drift to sleep.

Hermione suddenly became aware of a liquid bubbling up in her throat and knew it was coming up. Panicking she leapt out of bed. "Harry!" she called with a scared, shaking voice. She heard footsteps and saw the hall light spill into the room as she dropped to all fours trying to hold everything back. Strong arms lifted her up, handing her a bucket, as she was carried quickly into the bathroom. She was set in front of the toilet. As she emptied her stomach warm hands held back her hair and gently patted her back.

When her stomach was finally empty she closed her eyes and shifted to lean against the wall.

"Are you finished?" a deep masculine voice asked. She whimpered and moved back to the toilet as dry heaves racked her body. A moment later a cool cloth was pressed to her forehead and back of her neck then wiped her mouth. A glass of water was pressed into her hand and she rinsed out her mouth.

"Hold onto my neck," the voice said and she wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her. Eyes still closed she began to drift back to sleep exhausted. The sound of running water caught her attention and she was set down. As she released him neck she brushed his hair which was straight and silky smooth.

A though struck her, Harry didn't have hair that long or straight. Neither did Ron and she knew it wasn't Ginny.

She then felt her robe being removed, she whimpered and struggled slightly, "no," she said feebly.

"Stop," he said and pulled it off her. His hands shook as he quickly removed her undergarments and placed her in the water. All thoughts off covering herself disappeared as she sunk into the warm water.

"Um... let me know when you're finished," he said. As the water eased her sore muscles she shifted so she could see her caretaker. Her heart almost stopped when she realized whose back she was staring at. "Malfoy!" she shrieked.

He jumped and turned holding a towel. "Don't look!" she yelled. He held up the towel and closed his eyes. Cautiously she rose and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Here," he said holding out his arms.

"No," she turned and took a step almost falling. Without a second thought he stepped forward and caught her up. He deposited her into her bed. "Why are you here?" she asked sleepily.

"We'll talk in the morning," he said. She heard only the first words before falling asleep.

Once she had fallen asleep Draco went into the bathroom an drew himself a bath. After removing his clothes he slipped into the pool sized tub and swam through the warm water.

When the girl had fallen asleep that afternoon her little friends were there to take care of her, but a few hours later an urgent message came about the Weasel's mother and they all left Hogwarts to see her. That left him alone with her. He planned on ignoring her and beginnings some papers but when she called for Harry she sounded so scared and desperate. He knew the feeling, alone and sick wanting desperately for someone to be there for comfort, so he ran to her and without even realizing it he was cleaning up after the vomiting mudblood and even putting her in a bath. At that point his memory froze, he tried to avert his eyes as he undressed her, oh it wasn't that he cared for her dignity but that checking out a sick girl seemed wrong and gross, but his breath hitched when he saw how much she had matured over the summer. Her body was breathtaking.

Disgusted with himself for lusting after the mudblood he doused his head in cold water attempting to take those thoughts out of his mind. How would he explain this to her in the morning? With a groan he hoisted himself from the tub and walked to his room clad in a towel.

As he passed through the common room a gasp startled him. Lavender sat on one of the couches looking through a book. She quickly closed it and turned away blushing furiously. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't know you- I," Lavender stammered.

Draco cursed and hurried past her to his room. She must be there to check on Hermione. He donned a pair of red silk pajamas and stepped into the common room. Lavender was coming from Hermione's room, she stopped when she saw him.

"I'm sorry about that," she said looking down at her feet, "I just wanted to check on Hermione, I heard you in there with her and thought I shouldn't disturb you."

Draco then realized what she was thinking, "Lavender, Hermione and I, we weren't, she was sick and I-. Oh curse it, just leave." He waved her away and she rushed out. He hear the portrait close behind her and fell heavily onto the couch. His eyes closed and he began to dream.

"Draco? Draco?" He gasped and jumped to his feet, Hermione stood behind the couch he had been on, looking a little better but still pale.

"Uh," he shoved a hand through his hair and looked away, had he been yelling in his sleep again? Had he woken her up? "Why are you out of bed, you're still sick."

She moved around the couch and sat down. "I'm feeling better, but...well, thank you for last night. I really appreciate it, I'm not used to being alone when sick. I just-, you didn't have to do that." She looked up at him her eyes huge and he began to feel uncomfortable.

He mumbled something incomprehensible and hurried away to his room leaving her sitting alone.

Draco slammed his door shut behind him and leaned against it, what was wrong with him? When she looked up at him all he could think about was taking her in his arms and kissing her soft lips. "Stop it," he said to himself slapping his forehead.

Hermione was still sitting on the couch staring at the hallway leading to his bedroom, when she had looked up at him and their eyes locked all she wanted was for him to kiss her. This was Malfoy she was thinking about, her enemy! "That sickness must have messed my mind," she muttered and went back to her room.

Hermione spends her first day back sick and stuck in bed. To make matters worse Harry, Ron, and Ginny have to leave Hogwarts due to an emergency at the Burrow. Now she is left with only Malfoy to take care of her. But she realizes she is becoming oddly attracted to him and sees a side of him she never knew existed.


	2. A Game of Hearts

A Game of Hearts

Hermione slipped through her bedroom door and hurried through the common room attempting to avoid Malfoy. She breathed a sigh of relief when there was no sign of him in the room. After what happened two nights ago she didn't know what to think about him and felt uncomfortable. He had been so kind and gentle, had he changed? She had yet to find out as she spent all of yesterday in her room after their morning encounter.

"My papers," she said to herself realizing she'd left some work in her room. Turning she ran up the stairs and into her room. After grabbing the papers she decided to cut through the bathroom. In a rush she shoved the door separating the bathroom and he common room open. There was a loud crack followed by a string of curses.

"Bloody Hell," Draco cursed as he lay on the floor holding his nose. "Filthy mudblood watch where you're going! Damn it all!"

"Malfoy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Hermione bent to help him.

He pushed her away and stood, "Get away from me." He went into the bathroom and slammed to door. Hermione turned and left, not wanting to stay.

"I want a paper on the next four chapter by Friday, at least one parchment per chapter," Snape said as class was being dismissed. Everyone groaned as they left.

Hermione slipped out of the room and headed towards the library to begin her paper.

"Hermione!" Lavender came running up beside her and smiled. "How are you? Enjoying the position as head girl,_ especially_ with the head boy?" Lavender grinned mischievously and nudged her shoulder.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"Got to go," Lavender said and winked then walked away.

"What was that about?" Hermione said to herself as she watched Lavender talk and giggle with some friends.

"Wouldn't you like to know," a deep voice said in her ear. She turned and saw Malfoy smirking. His nose was slightly bruised and she felt a twinge of guilt. _How could I bruise something so beautiful?_ She thought, _wait what? I did not just think that!_ She mentally scolded herself and shook her head.

"What are you about Malfoy?" she asked coldly.

"I did nothing, it's your little friend over there," he said indicating Lavender. "She is spreading some rumors I would defiantly like to put to rest." He stepped towards her so she was backed up against the wall. "People are beginning to think that we've gotten a little," he whispered in her ear, "too close."

She shivered as he breathed lightly in her ear. He backed up and smiled. "Like that mudblood?"

Hermione pushed him back and turned away in disgust. "You disgust me Malfoy," Hermione spat and walked away.

In the library she scribbled endlessly on a piece of parchment trying to take her mind off of the strange morning she had. Her thoughts began to wander and before she knew it night had fallen.

"Hermione dear, it is almost curfew," the librarian shook her gently and Hermione sat up from where she had fallen asleep.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize the time." She gathered her things and left. Upon reaching the common room she took a deep breath and stepped in.

Malfoy lay across the couch with his Potions textbook on the floor beside him, he was fast asleep. Hermione stepped forward and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful when sleeping. His platinum blonde fell over his closed eyes and his lips were slightly parted. Without realizing it Hermione sighed. She resisted the urge to brush his hair back, to feel the silky strands glide through her fingers. He began to stir and she hurried away to her bedroom.

Draco smiled slightly as he listened to her retreating footsteps. He knew when she entered and heard her almost silent breathing above him. In his mind he could see her warm brown eyes looking down at him. Unsure when she was coming back he went to his room to finish his work.

Hermione sat on her bed flipping through a book when a tap came on her window. An owl sat on the sill with a scroll on its leg. She removed the scroll and it immediately flew away. Curious, she opened the scroll it read-

_Dear Hermione,_

_Now that your friends have been taken care of I am on my way for you. No one can help you now. It is too late. I will be there soon, in the meantime, if you tell anyone of this letter you will force me to dispose of them so they cannot come in the way. _

_Have a good night we will meet soon_

_PS- Your hairbrush fell behind your dresser if you're looking for it. _

She dropped it and began to shake. Who had sent this to her? It was not signed. She took a few steps to her dresser and looked behind it. Her hairbrush lay on the ground behind it. She squeaked and stepped back. Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled her drapes shut.

Was someone watching her? Why did they want her. She was suddenly scared of being alone. She walked into the common room hoping Draco would be there. He was gone from his spot on the couch but she could hear water running in the bathroom. Knowing he was there made her feel oddly comfortable.

After almost an hour Draco came walking out of the bathroom clad only in a pair of silver boxers. He walked past her to an armchair and fell into it. She couldn't help but stare. His body was toned and muscular, his arms and chest well defined. The firelight made his pale skin glow. She took a shuddering breath as her eyes moved to his face. His eyebrows were raised as he watched her. When their eyes met he smiled and she looked away.

"Like what you see Granger?" he asked. Hermione blushed and stood.

"I'm going to-." She stopped, not knowing what to say and left to bathe. In the shower she cursed herself for so openly admiring him. Now he knew she found him attractive, all that would do is encourage his arrogance. She leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. Tears of fear, she was so scared , scared of what was going to happen to her, who was coming for her.

Draco walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Upon entering he heard the shower door closing. As he finished he turned to leave when he heard crying over the running water. His heart sank, was Hermione crying? He suddenly found himself feeling bad. He began to wonder if it was what he had said, if he had upset her.

The water turned off and a few minutes later Hermione came walking out dressed in short shorts and a small tank top. She was wringing out her hair and her eyes were still slightly red. She looked up at him and stopped. Her hands fell to her side.

Draco took three steps forward bringing him directly in front of her. His hand came up and brushed a strand pf wet hand behind her ear. She looked up into his silver eyes searching for the usual cold, icy glare but all traces of it were gone, in its place was the warmth and security she had been searching for.

He bent down and brushed his lips gently across hers trailing across her cheek and down her neck to the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder meet. Her head lolled to the side and her hands when to his chest. He moved back up and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling like if she didn't her legs would give. His tongue ran along the crease in her lips and she opened her mouth. He deepened their kiss and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

She felt so safe here in the arms of Draco, so warm and secure. Her fragile emotional barrier suddenly came crashing down again and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Draco broke their kiss and pulled back slightly to look at her. He was shocked to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" he said softly. Gently he brushed away new tears and she began to sob harder. He clasped her to him and sank to the ground. She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair and whispered to her. Her crying began to cease and she trembled. He placed a finger under he chin tilting her face up to him. He began to kiss away the tears on her cheeks then moved to her lips.

She could taste her tears on him and she stiffened. Suddenly she jerked back and stood shakily. "What are we doing?" she asked and he looked at her unable to reply for he himself wasn't quite sure. She shook her head, "no. Stop it. I don't have time for this now. I can't deal with it, just too much, it's too much. Stop playing mind games with me Draco, stop toying with my feelings, I have enough to deal with as it is." She was backing away as she spoke.

He stood and stepped towards her, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Stop! Don't come any closer." Hermione turned and ran into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it," Draco cursed and hit the wall. "What _am_ I doing?" He went back to the common room where a piece of parchment lay on the floor. He bent and picked it up. It was addressed to Hermione. After quickly scanning it he felt a chill run down his spine. Why was someone after Hermione? He suddenly realized what had been wrong with her.

An overwhelming need to protect her filled him and he set the paper down on a table. He lay down on the couch keeping Hermione's bedroom door in view.

As he fell asleep a dream began to take place in his mind.

_He was in a dark corridor and the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard. Following them he came to a small room where Hermione sat on a small bench. She smiled and beckoned him forward. _

'_Come closer Draco. Sit,' she patted the bench beside her. He sat and leaned forward taking possession of her lips but something was wrong. They grew cold and hard. He leapt up and stumbled back. Pansy sat on the bench grinning maliciously. _

'_What's wrong Draco darling?' She stood. 'Looking for this.' Hermione came from behind her and fell to the ground whimpering. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was badly bruised. _

'_Draco save me!' she cried. He tried to step forward but couldn't move forward._

_Pansy laughed and roughly pulled Hermione to her feet. She then brandished a wicked looking dagger holding it above her head. _

'_This is for you Draco,' Pansy said and began to lower the dagger towards Hermione's heart. _

'_No!' Draco cried._

He sat straight up breathing heavily, face covered with sweat.

Even though it was dark, he knew immediately that he was not alone, there was someone else in the room.


	3. A First Attempt

A First AttemptChapter 3

Slowly he reached for his wand on the table. He rose silently from the couch griping his wand tightly and inched towards the wall. A scuffling brought his attention to the portrait hole and a small dark figure moved towards him. He leapt forwards and head a squeal as he collided with it.

"Lumos," he said wand pointed towards the persons neck. Light came from the tip o his wand and he realized the person he lap atop was Lavender. Her eyes were wide with shock. He growled then stood and roughly pulled her to her feet. "Lavender what are you doing here?"

She still seemed to be recovering from his attack on her but managed a few words, "I was on my way to the hospital wing for a headache potion and passed by when I noticed the portrait open. I came to see what was going on."

"What?" he said incredulously and looked over the portrait, sure enough a rock was wedged into the hinge to keep it from closing. "Hermione!" he hurried into her room, the bed was empty. "Damn it!" he cursed and ran through the common room past Lavender. After a second thought he doubled back to :Lavender, "was Hermione in the Gryffindor common room when you left?"

"N-no," she replied confused as to way Draco was acting so strange. "Everyone's still abed, it's only five in the morning. What's wrong?"

"Go back to your dorm," he said as he disappeared into his room coming back a moment later with a black tee shirt and jeans on. "I said go!" he snapped at Lavender and she scurried away. As he stepped up to the portrait hole he realized he had no idea what to do. The castle was huge and there was no telling where she was, he would need help. Reluctantly he yelled after Lavender. She turned regarding him with a frown. "Get Potter and Weasley, tell them it's an emergency and to come to the head dorms." Lavender nodded and left. He pried the rock from the portrait hinge before going in to grab his wand, as he picked it up he saw the piece of parchment folded on the table, after a minute of hesitation he stuffed it into his pocket and exited. Harry and Ron came running up a minute later looking tired and obviously not happy about being woken so early in the morning.

"You better have a good reason for this Malfoy," Harry growled eyeing him suspiciously.

"I need your help," Draco said grudgingly. Harry and Ron eyed him with growing suspicion.

"What could you possibly need our help for?" Ron asked.

"Here," Draco said pulling the parchment out and handing it to them, "read it." They read it and looked up at him worried.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked shoving past Draco into the head dorms. "Hermione!" he called.

"She's not there!" Draco snapped, "that why I need your help, we have to find her."

"Wait a second," Harry said stepping forward. "why do you want to help Hermione, and how do we know you're not the one behind this? We could be walking into a trap."

Draco growled in frustration. "Stop jumping to conclusions Potter. I'm only doing this because I know they'll blame me if something happens to her, it's not like I care about the little mudblood. As for the other this, well you're just going to have to trust me." Ron snorted and Draco glared at him. "Lets get started, the sooner I get away from you two the better. I'll take the dungeons and outside, Potter you take the lower floors and Weasley the upper floors. Check all secret passages and rooms, on telling what has happened to her." They all nodded and headed off.

After Draco was sure he had checked every corner of the dungeons he headed outside. It was still dark out, and with only the light of his wand to guide him he headed towards the Black Lake to begin. Halfway around the lake he heard a creaking and muffled whimpers. Casting the light from his wand across the lake he saw a small rowboat near the middle, rocking from side to side. That was when he noticed it was sinking fairly quickly, the sides where full of holes and the boat was filling with water. The person in the boat suddenly sat up. It was Hermione bound and gagged. She cried out and thrashed trying to pull free of her bonds. Knowing she couldn't swim like that Draco discarded his cloak, shirt, and shoes then dove in. When he came up for breath he noticed the boat was almost completely under water.

He reached halfway when the boat was completely submerged, he knew it would be second before the boat raced to the bottom leaving Hermione with no was to stay afloat. He swam with renewed vigor and was close enough to see the terrified look in her eyes when she went under. A little closer, he thought to himself and dove forwards speeding through he water towards her. He caught her arms and began to pull her up when something pulled back. A mermaid came behind him jabbing him with a sharp trident. More surrounded him and he felt the skin on his chest and back tear. His lungs screamed for air and he released Hermione's arms and rose to the surface. "Stupefy!" he shouted pointing into the water then took a deep breath before going under again. Mermaid were floating around Hermione's sinking body. He pushed them away and wrapped an arm around her waist. As he turned to the surface he collided with a trident, it cut vertically up his cheek and forehead barely missing his eye. Shoving it away he pulled her to the surface and swam with everything he had for the shore.

He hauled her limp body onto the solid ground and pulled her into his lap. "Hermione?" he said lightly slapping her cheek. No response. Her lips were turning blue. He but an ear to her mouth. She wasn't breathing. Laying her back he pushed on her chest. "Come on, Hermione, breath." Nothing. Leaning forwards he placed his mouth over hers, it was cold. He blew and pushed on her chest again until her eyes shot open and she coughed up a mouthful of water. He rolled her onto her side and patted her back as she emptied the water from her lungs. When she was done he rolled her back over but her breathing was still shallow and her eyes were closed. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer without medical attention he scooped her up into his arms ignoring the searing pain in his chest and back and hurried towards the castle. Blood from the cut on his face began to run into his eyes but he just wiped it away not caring about anything but getting her to the medical wing before it was too late.

The sun was beginning to rise and the halls were already filling. Everyone stopped to stare as a cut a bloody Draco was carrying an unconscious Hermione. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt faint, he wouldn't make it to the hospital wing. That's when he saw a familiar face ahead. "Professor McGonagall!" he yelled hoarsely. She turned just in time to see Draco collapse with Hermione still in his arms.

A blinding light woke him from an uneasy sleep. The morning sun shone bright through the windows across the hall and he covered his eyes groaning. Madame Pomfrey began to close the drapes and he sat up. "Ah," he gasped in pain, a bandage was wrapped around his torso. Madame Pomfrey came rushing over.

"Lie back Mr. Malfoy or you'll mess up the bandage, you're still healing." She pushed him back and began rearranging his pillows so he sat up slightly. "Some nasty cuts there, most will heal up just fine."

"Most?" he asked concerned.

"Ah yes," she sighed, "a few were cause by cursed objects, and they can't be healed magically which means scarring."

"How many?" he asked sadly not looking forwards to the answer.

"Not many, nothing major on your chest or back, but this one," she handed him a mirror, "will never be gone."

He held up the mirror. Beginning at his hairline was a deep cut, it ran down, skipping his eyes, and continued down his cheek ending on his jaw. "I'm doing all that I can but there will still be a visible scar." Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly and took the mirror setting it on the bedside table. "That was a very brave thing you did Mr. Malfoy, if you had been seconds later she wouldn't have made it."

He sat back up looking to one side of him then the other spotting a sleeping figure. Hermione's chest rose slowly and gently. She was pale and her lips were still tinted blue.

"As you can see, she is in good care, now lay back and sleep, you need to rest, you overexerted yourself and lost a lot of blood." Draco nodded and fell back to sleep.

When he woke a soft moaning made him glance at the bed beside his. Hermione was beginning to stir, she put a hand to her head and struggled to sit up. He immediately leapt up and helped her. He rearranged her pillows so she could sit up comfortably then sat on the edge of her bed. The color had come back to her face and her lips were a rosy color.

"How- how are you?" he asked nervously. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"I'm better, I really want to thank you for saving me." When she looked up at him with her deep chocolate eyes he lost control of his emotions and panicked.

He leapt to his feet and stepped back, "I had to, I mean if I didn't someone would have blamed me for it, can't have something like that following me around now could I," he said, his normal mocking tone returning.

Her eyes turned cold, "you are so selfish! All you can think about is how something will affect you even if someone else's life is in jeopardy."

"Shut-."

"Hermione!" A flash of red caught her eye as Ginny came rushing to her throwing her arms around her. Ron and Harry followed closely behind.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny asked coldly.

"He was just leaving," Hermione said sounding hurt but that was quickly replaced with contempt. "Leave Malfoy, that block of ice you call your heart is making the room cold." She raised her eyebrows regarding him with a fierce look. He growled and snatched his shirt off the table.

"Don't you think you can tell me what to do!" he snapped.

"I sure as hell can if you're keeping me from getting the rest I need," she was mocking him.

He turned to leave muttering, "damn mudblood."

He lay on the couch in the common room trying to read a book. The fire was blazing but he still felt a chill in the room. As hard as he tried he could not concentrate on the book, images of Hermione going under water, almost drowning plagued his thoughts. The door suddenly burst open and Hermione came storming in, she looked healthy again, if fact she looked up to killing someone, which seemed to be what she planned on.

"Malfoy how dare you! I can't believe you said those things to me!" she walked right up to him poking him hard in the chest. "I can't believe I thanked you, I thought you actually cared enough to save me! I especially can't believe I let you kiss me!"

He pushed her hand away and stood, "don't touch me mudblood, don't threaten me, you are crossing a line here," his voice deadly low and the firelight cast eerie shadows across his face. The cut down his face only added to the look. "You should be thanking me for risking my life to save yours." She raised her hand to push him back but he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. He slammed her against the wall hard enough to make her whimper in pain. With one long stride he brought himself against her and lowered his face towards hers. "Don't ever raise a hand against me again, filthy mudblood, or I will hurt you." He then caught her lips in a rough kiss and she began to struggle.

"Let go Malfoy," she said in a trembling voice as he broke their kiss. So many emotions were swarming through her. She loathed him and everything he was, but at the same time she saw something in him that no one else seemed to see, his kiss brought butterflies to her stomach and sent shivers down her spine. A lump rose in her throat and anger knotted in her chest as his grip tightened on her wrist. She could feel the bruises forming and yanked her hand from his.

"No," he whispered in her ear then began to nip her neck. "You can't tell me what to do mudblood." He took both of her hands and pushed them above her head attempting to pin her. As he deepened their kiss she bit his bottom lip, he jumped and released his grip on her hands.

That was it, she wanted out of this, placing her hands against his chest she shoved him back, "I said get off!" she shrieked and began to run. Draco had landed hard on his back and was standing slowly when Hermione began to run. Once on his feet he took a step towards her when she stopped mid-stride and collapsed.


	4. No More

Chapter 4No More

"Hermione?" he stepped towards her cautiously and she began to shift. Dropping to his knees beside her, he turned her over.

Her eyes flew open and terror filled her face, "He's here!" She struggled in his arms, "he's here, and he's coming for me!" She covered her eyes and shook, "I could see him, a hooded and cloaked figure, moving through the forest, and Hogwarts was within view. He's taunting me, Draco; he can get into my mind."

"Calm down, Hermione, it's okay. We'll go to Dumbledore. Shh," he helped her up and led through the halls to Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, come in, have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the chairs in front of his desk and they sat. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Draco pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to the headmaster, "Hermione received this before yesterday's events. I believe the same person to be behind both."

Dumbledore read over the letter and sat back with a thoughtful expression. "This could be a problem. Well you did the right thing bringing this to my attention, the grounds and castle are being searched as we speak for any intruders. Miss. Granger, I would suggest you stay close to Mr. Malfoy and do not wander off alone. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are, away right now, left this morning I'm afraid. Wouldn't leave until they were sure you were well, but alas, business with the order has called them away."

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled and stood to leave.

"Oh and Miss Granger, do you have any knowledge as to why this person wants you?" Dumbledore's voice was calm but his eyes were serious.

Hermione shook her head. "Very well then, be safe." They left and Draco stopped to pull her into an empty classroom.

"Granger, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, I didn't mean to be rude." Hermione snorted and crossed her arms. "What was that for? I was trying to apologize."

"You don't need to, just as long as it's clear, you never touch me again." She looked into his eyes and he nodded firmly.

"Like I would have a problem with that." He followed her from the room and they approached the Great Hall.

"I would also appreciate it if you didn't follow me either," she snapped.

"I'm just following Dumbledore's orders, he said to keep you close by, and that's what I'm doing." The doors to the Great Hall opened.

"You're not my protector." She turned and walked in.

"Until Weasel and Potter get back I am," he said so no one else could hear and she glared daggers at him before hurrying to her table.

"How are you Hermione," Ginny asked hugging her tightly. "The whole school heard about what happened. It was frightening, I was I the hall when Malfoy came in with you; you were white as a sheet and completely limp; he was dripping wet and blood ran down his face. He pushed through the crowds and, Merlin, everyone thought you were dead!"

Hermione gave her a pained smile and began loading food onto her plate. Her thoughts wandered and Ginny's worried voice broke through, "Hermione, are you okay?"

She shook her head to clear hr mind, "um, yes, of course; why do you ask?"

"Well," Ginny said indicating her friend's plate, "you put, quite a bit of food on your plate." Hermione glanced down. A little bit, had been an understatement, her plate was covered; some not even foods she liked.

Her appetite left her and she pushed her plate back. "I'm not very hungry, excuse me, I'm going to go lie down." Ginny nodded to her and watched her leave suspiciously.

Hermione hurried to her rooms, the Great Hall had suddenly become stifling and she began to feel claustrophobic. Once inside her room she closed the doors and lay down on her bed.

Malfoy watched her from his seat in the Great Hall; she seemed to leave in a hurry. He excused himself from the table and followed her. He entered the dorms just in time to see her close her door.

Taking a seat on the couch he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled loudly. What was he doing here? He should be in the Great Hall finishing his dinner with his friends, not sitting in the common room. Why did he follow her? "Dumbledore," He said to himself, "That's the only reason I'm here." As much as he tried to tell himself that he knew it was a lie. "Merlin," he muttered and fell back. All he could think about was kissing her again, those soft, warm lips moving across his as his tongue swept along hers.

He could hear her talking and whimpering in the other room. Curious, he stepped up and pushed her door open. She lay sprawled out across her bed. He stepped up and looked down at her. A small smile spread across her lips and she sighed. He chuckled as she reached up in her sleep then arched her back.

A small gasp escaped from her lips and she murmured something under her breath. He leant forward in an effort to hear what she was saying.

"Merlin," she gasped. "Oh Draco," she moaned and he chocked on a breath. Her eyes flew open and she sat up. Their foreheads slammed together and he fell back.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

He rubbed his forehead, "what the hell are you doing dreaming about me?"

A blush burned her face and she looked furious. "Get out! How dare you!"

He chuckled and stepped out pulling the door shut behind him. "I guess I'll leave now," he said. "So you can have some alone time with 'me'." He winked and closed the door.

Once inside his room he released the breath he had been holding and fell onto his bed. His heart pounded in his chest almost painfully. The knowledge that she felt the same way as he did caused his mind to spin. He had wanted so much to take her in his arms right then and there.

Shaking his head he stood and began rummaging through his wardrobe trying to find his nightclothes.

"Draco." The soft voice caused him to jump and he turned to see Hermione standing in his doorway. He hadn't even heard the door open, his father would kill him for being so lost in thought.

She stepped out of the shadows into the lamplight. "Hermione," his voice shook slightly and he looked down, "what- what are you doing in here?"

She sat on the edge of his bed plucking nervously at the fabric. "We need to talk."

He swallowed hard and sat near her but still a good arms length away. "About what?"

She took a deep breath and finally looked up at him. "Things have been happening." She stopped and seemed to trail off, at a loss for words. "The night I got the letter we- you kissed me, and I don't know; what I'm trying to say is, did it mean anything? Or was I just a helpless girl you could take advantage of? You're Draco Malfoy, we've hated each other, and you have a 'reputation'."

"Oh god," he said running a hand through his hair, "Hermione, not all of what you hear about me is true. I didn't do all the Slytherin girls in our year and above. I never went out with Pansy or so much as kissed her, she's creepy. I've only been with two girls and both had meant something at the time. Don't believe what you hear. And to clear some things up, I never hated you."

"What?" she interrupted. "Then what was with the mudblood this and mudblood that? "

"You are friends with Potter and Weasel, I couldn't stand them, so I use you to get at them. But I always kinda like you."

She looked at him suspiciously. "You're lying."

"I am not!" he replied indignantly. "And if that is how you are going to act after I tell you all of this, then I'll ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry," she replied, "It's just kind of surprising that's all."

He shifted closer to her, "good or bad surprise?" he asked playfully.

She smiled slightly, "good, now answer my question. Did it mean anything or were you just playing around?"

"Hermione, when I kissed you, I wasn't really thinking. I had felt bad about making you cry."

"Wait what?"

"I could hear you crying in the shower." She blushed not realizing he had heard that. "And when you came out all I could think of was 'kiss her'. Then you kind of freaked and left, after that I didn't really know what to think. I haven't really felt this way about anyone, Hermione, and it's confusing."

She placed a hand on the back of his neck and he looked up at her startled. "What-?"

"No more of this," she said, "I like you Draco. It's up to you."

He returned her smile and bent to touch his lips to hers. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and slipped away as he tried to wrap an arm around her waist. She stood just out of arms reach and smiled mischievously.

"Oh would you look at the time, it's been a long day, I need to be getting to bed." She backed towards his door, stopping when her back touched the door frame.

"Hermione," he wined and held out a hand.

She smiled again, "goodnight Draco." She blew him a kiss and turned purposefully swaying her hips as she walked. He took in every inch of her until she disappeared from view.

"Teasing wench," he muttered and fell back.

His bed dipped and a warm body slid into his bed snuggling up to him. He turned and met Hermione's honey brown eyes. His arms went around her waist and pulled her against him. She kissed him fiercely and she rolled him so she straddled his hips. With a toss of her head she bent and began kissing his jaw while her hands ran under his shirt. He groaned and ran his hands up her thighs. She smiled against his neck and nipped playfully. Unable to stand her teasing any longer he flipped her off him and settled between her legs.

A loud beeping distracted him as he ran his hands along the waistband of her knickers. "What the hell?" It grew more insistent and he looked up.

Hermione stared at him from the doorway. He looked back to his bed, it was empty. Sunlight was streaming into his room. The beeping, he realized, was his alarm clock.

"That damn clock woke me up, turn it off Draco!" Hermione snapped and her eyes grew huge when she looked at him.

He looked down and realized the dream had left him hard as a rock. "Shit!" he cursed and turned over pulling his covers around him and turned his clock off. "Hermione-," he looked back at the door, she was gone. "Oh hell." He slapped his forehead and blushed.

"Hermione!" Ginny came running up to her just as she was entering the Great Hall. She had hurried out of the dorms after seeing Draco. She was embarrassed and sure he was too, deciding it was best to avoid him she left to get to breakfast early. "You left kind of abruptly last night, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just tired that's all." They took seats beside each other at the table and Hermione began to snack on a blueberry muffin.

She was just starting on her second muffin when she saw Draco walk in and take a seat at the Slytherin table. He yawned and placed a pancake on his plate. She watched him, forgetting about her friend beside her.

He looked up and their eyes met. He smiled slightly and Hermione returned his smile.

"Hey," Ginny said, "what are you looking at?" She followed her friends gazed. "Malfoy, ugh!"

Hermione snapped out of her trance and acknowledged Ginny.

"What are you looking at i him /i for?" She sounded disgusted.

Hermione wanted to tell her friend about what they had shared last night but knew she couldn't when Ginny thought of him that way. She realized she wouldn't be able to tell any of her friends, they all hated him. Wanting to defend him she retorted, "Well don't you think that was really great of him to save me? It took a lot of courage."

"Oh Merlin, Hermione," Ginny rolled her eyes, "don't tell me you have a crush on Malfoy!"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "of course not."

"Good," Ginny replied oblivious to her friend's discomfort, and turned back to her meal. "Cause I heard, last night that he got the dark mark over the summer. Can you believe it! Dean claims he saw it when Malfoy was showing some Slytherins."

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "Ginny that's ridiculous, you can't believe all the gossip you hear."

She felt an arm snake around her waist and a hand covered her mouth, puling her into a dark room. She struggled and the lights came on.

"Calm down Hermione, it's just me," Draco said turning her to face him. He smiled and pulled her against him.

"Draco, about this morning," she trailed off.

He shook his head, "forget about it, I'm over it." She smiled at his casual attitude and froze as he bent towards her. Placing her hands on his wrists she eased the material up. "What are you doing?" he whispered into her ear. She looked down at his pale forearms.

"Just checking something."

"And is it okay?"

"Uh huh," she muttered as he began to place kisses along her jaw.

When he reached her chin he began to move up but she stepped back.

He looked at her confused. "Why do you keep avoiding kissing me? Do you not want to?"

"No it's not that," she wrung her hands nervously and looked down. "It's just suspicious."

"What is?"

"You; one minute you're acting like you hate me, the next you're telling me you have feelings for me; kind of fast transition from two completely different emotions. It's just hard to believe." She wrinkled her nose and turned away. "I should just go."

"No," Draco stopped her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him. "I know it's hard to believe, but for you, I'm willing to wait; I'll gain your trust any way I can. Until then, Hermione," he placed a kiss on her temple, "I'll be waiting." He released her and left. She released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

She left the room and began down the hall to her first class when a voice screamed out her name.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. It was mostly focused on their relationship, I know they are kinda OOC, but with a Dramione it's almost impossible to keep them in character. Draco was kinda mushy and fluffy in this chapter but I promise he will be more himself in the next one. I really appreciate reviews and especially constructive criticism; they help me improve the story! Thanks for reading! Ariel


	5. Run With Me

Chapter 5 Run With Me

Whipping around so fast she almost lost her balance, Hermione looked for the source of the scream. The hall was empty. A shiver ran through her and she moved forward cautiously, hair on the back of her neck standing up.

"Miss. Granger." She jumped and squeaked at the low voice. Snape cast an amused smirk her way and crossed his arms. "Out in the halls after class has begun, I do believe that merits a detention."

"P-professor," she stammered out, "I would have been in class but I heard something." One black brow arched in question and she continued. "A scream, someone screamed my name sir."

"Is that so?" His grin became wider and he looked thoroughly pleased. "Well I have been watching you dally in the hall since class began and I assure you there was no scream. Would you care to speak with Madame Pomfrey?" The last was spoken not out of concern but instead as a jab at her, and one that hit home.

She bristled with anger and pulled her books tighter to her chest. "No Professor, I will be fine, now I must be getting to Charms, you have held me up and I do believe you are not supposed to leave your own class alone." Turning sharply on her heel, she marched away, head held high but body shivering in fear.

_There she was, gliding across the lawn, a smile plastered to her pretty face. What was she thinking? Her very existence ruined everything._

_She turned away with a frown, tearing her eyes from the Head Girl's walk across the grounds. She had been watched from the forest for what seemed like hours now, of course it had not been more than one. He had yet to show up, she glanced at her watch, half past nine, he was late._

_The bushes rustled and she scowled at him climbing through. "Where have you been?" she snapped harshly, not that she ever spoke in another manner anyway._

_"I was checking up on a few things, we almost slipped up last time," his eyes narrowed, "no reason for that to happen again."_

_"That was all your fault and you very well know that, he is a liability that has unexpectedly come on the way."_

_She watched his gaze flicker over the brunette now disappearing into the castle. "What do we do about that?"_

_Her lips curled up in a malicious smile. "Leave him to me."_

Her hands shook and she took a deep breath. Darting into the room, she slammed the door behind her and leant back against it, allowing the hard wood to hold her up. Footsteps came from came from the hall and she started, from Draco's room, she didn't want him to see her like this. On unsteady legs she stumbled from the room and managed to fall onto her bed.

The footsteps had paused and she sighed, but they then turned up towards her room. Scrambling frantically she wrapped up under the covers and closed her eyes, giving the pretense of sleep. Her door creaked open.

"Hermione?" he called quietly to her in bed. She felt the mattress dip as he sat and a warm hand ran through her hair. In her mind she commanded herself to stay still and keep her breathing even, hoping he would leave soon.

Suddenly he stilled, grasped her arm and lifted her up. Her eyes shot open and looked straight into his.

"What's wrong?" he had been about to leave when he noticed she was ghost white and she wore day clothes.

She began to stammer out 'nothing' but lost her mental control and everything came tumbling out. "I was just finishing patrolling and on my way back. I saw someone and I thought it was a student so I called out. I figured they would run to avoid getting in trouble so I walked fast. They were in the shadows, but near a window, I stopped when I saw." Her words trailed off and she looked down.

Draco gripped her shoulders tight and she winced slightly from the pain. "What Hermione?"

Taking a deep, shaking breath, she said quietly, "the moonlight, glinting off of a bade, they had pulled a knife. At that point I didn't wait to see who it was, just ran."

"What about your wand, why didn't you use it?"

She turned fuming eyes on him and snapped, "I was scared and panicked, besides, I wasn't going to wait around and see who came up! They could have had a wand in their other hand and gotten me before I could find mine, I don't know and it wasn't a risk I was going to take. Draco, its rash decisions like that that get you in trouble."

"Rash!" he said disbelieving, "are you serious, would you rather me stand around and watch someone kill you or accidentally get hexed trying to save you?"

She stopped and stared, eyes widening. "Neither. I'd want you to run with me."

He stood abruptly and his hands dropped away from her. "No, not to take a hex in the back; I would go down fighting, not running."

"Typical Pureblood attitude, thinking you have the ability to do and win anything."

Turning to her, he fixed her with a cold stare that chilled her to the bone. "You're wrong, most purebloods are sniveling cowards, and they think they can win whereas, I don't, but I do know I have the courage to stand up to something that is threatening me or someone I care for." He stalked to her, taking up her hand in his. "You think you know me." His hand tightened painfully. "But you don't." She tried to pull back but he jerked her forward, the movement pulling her out of the bed and she stumbled against him. "You think you can read my actions, judge me by my blood."

"Like you did to me," she growled but he paid her no heed.

"But you can't." His other hand caught her free one and pulled their hands between them. "I saved your life, I've treated you civilly, I even fell for you." Leaning closer he whispered in her ear. "The least you could do would be to insult my blood and actions, especially when it is all focused towards your well being." Giving her wrists one last painful squeeze he shoved her back so she landed on her bed and stalked from the room. She sat for a moment in stunned silence, not realizing her words had hit so deep.

Pacing back and forth, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying desperately to ward off the chill invading her body. She needed to talk to someone, talk about Draco. Her mind reeled at the thought, who could she talk to? The only person that knew was Dumbledore and she could hardly go to him. Harry and Ron would freak out and Ginny would never understand. With a deep sigh she sat heavily on the steps and buried her face in her hands.

"Is something wrong?" a warm voice asked. Hermione looked up into Luna's pale eyes peering down at her. She suddenly realized she had the answer to her problems; Luna wouldn't criticize her or become angry about Draco.

"Actually yes, are you willing to talk?"

"Always," Luna said, flashing her a smile. She played with a radish earring and tilted her head to listen.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to figure out where to begin. "I've been in this- um relationship I guess, with Malfoy." She almost cringed, still half expecting an outburst but none came, Luna gazed at her as if she'd said she just got a new dress. "It's just that there are some, problems."

Luna nodded and smiled slightly. "Good for you Hermione. It's finally happened."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh, you and Draco, I knew it would happen eventually, you fit togeather, like puzzle pieces." Luna nodded looking please with herself. "But you have some jagged edges; it will all be fine though."

Hermione frowned at the strange information but was oddly comforted by it. "So you don't think it's a bad idea?"

Luna looked at her quizzically. "Why would I? You like him and he likes you, how could I look down on that?"

"My other friends would?" she muttered.

"Then let that be on their conscience that they don't want their friend to be happy and in love. Let everything run its course Hermione, in the end you will be happy." With a warm smile Luna stood to leave.

"Thanks." Hermione waved then ran inside, hoping to patch up things with Draco.

She came to a fast stop as she rounded the corner, frozen by the sight of Draco crumpled on the floor. Rushing to him, she only just caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. Immediately pulling her wand, she pointed it at the dark robed figure.

Draco moaned and turned onto his back, looking from Hermione to the figure. Without thinking, Hermione cast a hex at the figure, rendering them immobile. They struggled violently and she could tell they would free themselves in just a second. Grabbing Draco's hand, she yanked him to his feet and held down his wand hand.

"I fought," she said. "Now run with me." His nod was all she needed to take off, the warmth of his hand in hers making her feel safer. The sounds of struggle behind them suddenly stopped and she cried out as a nasty curse grazed her thigh.


End file.
